


Wishing For Home

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Monster AU [18]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Genderbending, Het, Human, Implied/Referenced Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Monsters, Multi, Multiple Partners, Sexual Tension, Tension, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:12:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl just wants to go back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing For Home

Prowl couldn't believe that, even after nearly half a year, she was still stuck down in the lycans' underground castle. She had no idea what they had done with her weapons and all they had for her to wear, aside from her hunting outfit, were dresses that had been left behind long ago in the castle.

Of course, that was when these monsters weren't putting their hands all over her. Half the time, she was naked since all the men wanted to do was have constant sex with her day and night whenever they could. Damn their lycan needs - they were like dogs in heat, all wanting to mate with her and tire her out.

Some were better than others, thankfully. Scrapper, the alpha, usually didn't push her down right away and there were many times where he just wanted to chat. Which was fine, she supposed. He was generally very easy to talk to and made for a decent conversation partner. It seemed clear to her that, while he definitely found her sexually attracted, he also seemed to like her for her person.

Long Haul, the beta, was around the same, but he did have sex with her more often than Scrapper did. He didn't try to hide it either, but she preferred having sex with him than talking. He honestly didn't say much and it was usually a bit awkward sometimes trying to make conversation.

Scavenger, the youngest lycan, tried to act more civilized, but as Scrapper explained, it was hard for him to keep his sexual desires under control being as young as he was. Prowl would have found it somewhat cute if it weren't for the fact that half time she and Scavenger spent together was with her legs spread out and wrapped around either his head or his hips.

Bonecrusher and Mixmaster though were two entirely different stories. They were definitely the most blunt about their sexual and romantic attractions toward her. Not to mention the most eager to pin her down to the nearest surface and fuck the life out of her. It was irritating, but admittedly, she always felt very satisfied by the end of their couplings.

Even though she didn't hate her current lifestyle, she still wished to return to her town. But she was essentially trapped down here in the castle, only being able to go outside into the garden area, which was surprisingly well kept. She wouldn't have expected that out of these monsters. As nice as the garden was though, it wasn't the outside and she still had no idea how to get out of here.

It didn't help that none of her captors were willing to let her go. They didn't want her to get hurt again and they didn't want her to leave them. They... all loved her. And just wanted to be with her. Forever.

Their love for her was, initially, rather confusing. She was a hunter, monsters included. Though she mainly hunted animals for food, she did protect her town from the occasional monster that decided to target her home. And yet, they had said that they didn't care if she killed other monsters - they only believed her to be a beautiful woman they fell in love with.

Still, she had to wonder... Generally, they were around her in their human personas most of the time. They only retain their monster forms during the night when they were on patrol or hunting. She wondered if it was because they wanted her to see them as people. Potential lovers, as Long Haul had put it once.

"M-Mistress?"

Prowl snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head to see Scavenger standing in the doorway. Right; she hadn't told anyone she had come to the library after they had supper. They didn't like not knowing where she was. Probably because they thought she was trying to escape, but at the moment, she had no such plans. They didn't have to worry that much.

She leaned back into the chair she was resting on. "Yes?"

"... W-We couldn't find you-"

"Well, I'm here; go tell your brothers I haven't left."

"Y-Yes, Mistress..." The man disappeared and only a few moments later, she heard a loud howl come from the hallway, alerting the other monsters in the castle of her presence.

Mistress. Why did they call her that? Scrapper had mentioned that they were simply addressing her with the utmost respect, but still. It was weird. She had never been "Mistress" before. Miss Prowl was the most formal anyone had ever been with her and that was generally with children.

Scavenger came back into the room. "Do you need anything, Mistress?"

She shook her head.

"R-Really?"

"Yes, Scavenger, I'm fine."

"Oh... Okay..."

Prowl turned to look out the window, seeing that it was starting to rain just as lightning flashed in the window. Scavenger had entered the room, but he didn't seem to come towards her. He was probably debating on what to say or do at this point. She remembered well; along with moonlight, storms also excited lycan. The poor man was probably trying to keep himself under control, knowing she was never one to just go at it after a meal.

But if he really wanted to do it, she didn't truly mind. So long as he didn't make her actually do any work.

Just as he seemed to move closer to her, the other four monsters suddenly burst into the room.

"Mistress?" they all called out in unison.

She didn't bother to turn to look at them, still staring at the window. "What?"

Scrapper approached her first while the other four stayed back, though Bonecrusher was slowly inching behind the oldest. "We were wondering where you had gone. We thought something might have happened to you-"

"Rest assured, I didn't try to escape."

That made the alpha stop in his tracks, biting his bottom lip before glancing at his brothers.

“That… We weren’t–”

But Prowl just turned to look at him, effectively shutting him up. She wasn’t stupid. She knew that they didn’t want her to leave. Primus, she would have thought that they didn’t think she was staying here completely by her own free will… Well, she was and she wasn’t. If she tried hard enough, she could find a way out.

Which made her wonder… She turned her head away to look out the window, ignoring the sad looks on the lycans faces.

“M-Mistress?”

She ignored the alpha and closed her eyes. Was Jazz still looking for her? He was her hunting partner and they had been friends for a long time. The man was never one to give up either. Still, it had been six months… Most would have believed she had died by now. Of course, knowing Jazz, because he never found a body or any blood, he would probably still think she was alive.

A part of her hoped he did find her. As good as her new companions were to her, catering to her needs and acting as if they were her doting servants, she wanted to go back home.

Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, causing her to gasp and look down. Scrapper had kneeled down in front of her, burying his face into her stomach as his arms locked around her tightly. She glanced up at his brothers, but they seemed just as surprised as she was.

Giving a soft huff, she gently placed her hands down on his head and gently patted him while running her fingers through his hair.

“What’s wrong?”

“You just…”

She raised an eyebrow.

“You looked as if you were going to disappear somewhere.”

She paused, which only made Scrapper hold her tighter. Her eyes darted back up to her brothers, who all had solemn expressions. Of course… She needed to realize that if they thought she was going to disappear from the sight, for even a moment, it freaked them out. Because they were afraid she would get hurt. Or that they would never see her again.

So she was stuck here in the castle with them until the day she died. Or until the day she found a way out of here. Maybe Jazz would find her before then, but whatever the case may have been, she would be with them until a time came. She just wished they didn’t freak out so easily.

For now, all she could do was pat Scrapper’s head as she looked outside again, ignoring the other four slowly coming towards her to kneel down beside her.

Even though she was being treated like a queen here, she still found herself hoping to find a way out soon.


End file.
